Nuisance: Makoto?
by ZuccyMonster
Summary: Haru was not answering Makoto. Makoto was feeling stressed out and he falls sick. Rin stops by Tokyo and something awful happens to Makoto. "Why am I disturbing my friends? I'm such a nuisance to them" Makoto thought.
1. Ima?

Been awhile...! :P

Hope you enjoy this one... do let me know how and what you're thinking! Comments are well welcomed! 3

* * *

Makoto was sad, hurt even. He's been texting Haru but he didn't reply. He was worried for his friend. He meant to call but was afraid Haru might get distracted.

Almost a week had gone by and Makoto was feeling the stress of University and his part-time work. He wanted somebody to talk to about his work and his studies, but Makoto could only do that with Haru and only if somebody asks him and that was usually Haru. But Haru has not responded to his texts since he lost to Albert. He must be training very hard, Makoto thought and bottled up the stress he felt and tried to put up a happy facade at the University. He was staying later at University and at work to relieve the tension he was feeling, that and he was very worried about Haru. He almost wanted to head down to training, but he had exams he needed to study for and reassured himself that Haru was in good hands.

Rin had messaged him sometime after the week, that he was going to be in Tokyo and that they should meet. Makoto agreed and a date was fixed. Despite having so much going on, Makoto felt thankful and grateful that Rin was coming down, he could use some of Rin's energy right now.

It was the day to meet Rin and Makoto found himself dragging himself off the bed. He felt hot and his throat was hurting a little. He blamed it on the heat, though it was a cool day. He had a small headache, which he blamed the himself for not sleeping earlier, but he did. He took a warm shower, and was feeling a better after, though he felt crappy. He tried having breakfast but found himself only having some milk. He saw that he was running behind schedule and left immediately almost forgetting his keys.

He was running to meet Rin. "Rin!" he shouted.  
"Makoto! Genki ka?"  
"Hai!" Makoto managed to say as he panted really heavily."Honto?" Rin asked again as he saw that Makoto was looking flushed.  
"Hai! I woke up a little late and ran here. Daijobu!" Makoto said, as he flashed Rin his perfect smile and hid how horrible he was feeling.

Rin was reassured when Makoto smiled and they decided to go to the aquarium. They talked about University and how Rei, Nagisa and Go were doing. Makoto was happy for Sousuke and hoped he will be back to training. Then Rin asked how Haru was doing and Makoto hesitated, and said he thinks he's doing well.

Sensing there was a but and something was off, Rin prodded more and got Makoto to talk about what happened.

"Huh! I can't believe he wouldn't respond to you for so many days! Training or not, he should say something and not let everyone else worry" Rin fumed. Makoto felt the heat burn, and felt guilty that he had told Rin about it. Rin and Haru were supposed to be training, not indulging in his worry.

"I'm sure he has a good reason Rin, don't worry!" Makoto tried covering up.

"Let's go Makoto!"  
"Huh? Doko?" Makoto looked at Rin puzzled.  
"To see Haru!" Rin said and spun around and walked out of the Aquarium towards Haru's training.  
"Ima?" Makoto half cried and half shouted and chased after Rin.


	2. Surprise!

Hey all, thanks for the follows! Do leave some comments too! Hope you like this chapter :D

* * *

On the way to Haru's training, Rin was telling Makoto about his training and how University was. Makoto didn't speak too much but nodded and smiled at Rin's story. With every nod and smile, a lot of effort went in it. He was a little light headed and took a sip of water to hide any discomfort. He was afraid he may not be able to meet Rin again and didn't want to ruin the day. Rin didn't think anything was off, as that was usually Makoto.

At the pool Makoto found Haru just finishing a lap.

Makoto held his hand out and said "Haru-chan"

Haru went wide eyed, took Makoto's hand and said "I told you not to call me that"

"Hai, Hai!" Makoto laughed.

"What are you doing here?" Haru asked, though he was happy and thankful. Happy because he got to see Makoto and thankful because he was okay. At least he looked okay? Haru started staring at Makoto.

Feeling his gaze, Makoto turned and handed a towel to Haru. "I tried reaching out to you"

"Gomen, I haven't seen my phone in awhile."

Makoto was thankful Haru got distracted.

"Nanase, take a short break" Coach yelled out.

"Hai"

Haru was walking to his locker with Makoto beside him. Makoto asked how his training was going and was happy to see that Haru was alright. Haru noticed that Makoto screwed his eyes shut longer when he smiled and that his face was flushed. Before he could ask if he was alright, Rin surprised him!

"Rin!" Haru went wide eyed and a smile grew on his face.

"Haru, not slacking off are you?" Rin pounced on Haru.

"As if" Haru retorted and they both hugged each other.

"Sashiburi Haru"

"Hai"


	3. Daijobu Ka?

**Been awhile...! Didn't have much inspiration and was just catching up on life! Haha. Here's Chapter 3... do leave comments, would love to hear your views! :D**

* * *

Makoto left the two of them to catch up. He went straight to the bathrooms, into a cubicle and sat down. He was hot, feeling more light headed and he felt nauseous. He put is head between his legs and decided to close his eyes for a little.

About twenty minutes went by and Haru had to go back to training. 'Hai, Hai. Make sure you train harder so that you won't lose to me' Rin said teasingly. They both walked towards the the lockers, hoping to see Makoto waiting there as he always does. They were surprised to see that he was not there.

'Maybe he went outside?' Rin said, but a little worried. It's not like Makoto to leave them without saying goodbye.

Haru decided to see his phone before heading to practice. He had a nagging feeling something was wrong. He saw the many messages from his friends and the last message from Makoto. "Haru, good luck with training. Sorry I had to leave, something came up! I'll see you tomorrow J"

"Odd" Haru thought. There was something definitely wrong with Makoto. Rin got the same message as Makoto, and they looked at each other worried.

"Nanase!" Coach yelled.

Haru had to go back, coach wasn't going to let him go. Besides Makoto said he'll be here tomorrow. Right? There was a nagging feeling.

'Don't worry Haru, I'll go find him and make sure he gets home. You better get going befire Coach drowns you' he said as he saw Coach fuming.

Feeling a knot and a little relief, Haru went back to his practice reluctantly, the nagging feeling still there.

Rin saw Makoto, near the stairs that they had taken on the way into the complex. He slow jogged to catch up and saw that Makoto was swaying dangerously while walking.

"Makoto!?"

Makoto immediately straightened up and forced himself a smile.

"Gomen, Rin. I had to leave, I got a test tomorrow. Sorry I didn't say goodbye." And flashed his signature smile to Rin.

Rin was taken aback with how flushed Makoto looked. It wasn't a very hot day and yet Rin saw that Makoto was red.

"Oi Makoto, daijobu ka?" Rin was about to put his hand on Makoto's forehead, when Makoto's eyes suddenly rolled back and he started to fall to the ground, down the stairs.


	4. Makoto! MAKOTO!

**Been a really long while everyone, sorry for the wait. This is a short chapter, hope you're enjoying the read! 3 **

* * *

Rin tried to catch him, but Makoto was tall and slightly larger built, and he slipped through. Makoto landed at the bottom of the stairs with a thud, with a sick sound of bones meeting concrete. Rin cringed and ran down the stairs, he stopped knowing that he should not move him, in case he makes things worse.

Makoto lay sprawled on his left side, his head on the concrete ground, his right ankle a little awkward, his left arm was at an awkward angle and he was bleeding from a deep gash which Rin could not see where, but there was a lot of blood.

Rin panicked and then remembered that head wounds are not as worse as they look, right? He calmed himself down and called the ambulance, and intermittently checked on Makoto's breathing and pulse. He tried calling Haru but he did not answer, he left a few voicemails and messages too. His hands were shaking, 'Oh Makoto, please please be okay' he silently prayed as he bit his lower lips.

Rin's adrenaline was still in full force, when the ambulance came and checked on Makoto. Makoto was still unconscious, and the EMTs carefully scrutinised Makoto and decided how to move him, they moved him quickly. They put him on a neck brace first, then slowly turned him onto his back, there was another sound coming from his left side, and Makoto started wheezing. Then there was blood, blood coming from Makoto's mouth. Rin's eyes went wide, he was scared, his hands were shaking more and he felt a little sick. What was going on, he was fine, just a head wound right, just a twisted ankle right, why was he bleeding from his mouth now, what was... One of the paramedics saw that Rin was going to have a panic attack and immediately attended to him, asking him to breathe in and out while the other two started to scan Makoto again.

They found that one of his broken ribs had punctured his lung and that was what was causing the wheezing and blood from the mouth. They had to intubate him and get him to the hospital quick.

Rin saw a tube being shoved down Makoto's throat, he saw them bring him into the ambulance hurriedly, he followed unconsciously, so many sounds, monitors beeping, so bright, but all he saw was Makoto being so still, getting paler, and more blood flowing out. Makoto's pulse was beating too fast, too fast for anyone's liking. Rin got out from his shock and finally shouted Makoto, Makoto!


	5. What happened?

**Thank you for your reviews, and thank you for enjoying the read and following this story! I apologise for the short chapter 3, but Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy how it's going, and don't forget to read my other story Drowning! 3 :D**

* * *

Beep. Beep. Beep.

That was all Rin could hear, he was numb was he in s hock, everything was going so fast. It was as if he was a statue in a moving world. He wished Haru was there beside him, where was he. He was tired and adrenaline was wearing off. Rin went to wait at the benches. Where are you Haru? He thought.

Haru, where are you?!

You need to hurry!

Makoto fell, he was sick!

In the the hospital now, something bad….

You need to hurry..please!

Haru got broken and panicked messages from Rin. His heart sank when he read that Makoto had fallen and was in the hospital. He told Coach that he had to leave, or he wouldn't be able to concentrate. Thankfully, Coach was sympathetic and allowed him to leave and asked him to update on his friend's status.

He tried calling Rin, but it went to voicemail and he grew even more worried, had something happened to Rin too. He entered the hospital and thankfully he was able to spot his red haired brother at the benches nearby. He went towards him, he could see that Rin's eyes were closed but moving about. He looked tired, such a vast contrast from the Rin he had met a few hours before.

Rin's adrenaline left him and his eyes grew a heavy and he closed them, hopeing Ahru got his messages and hurried to the hospital. When he closed them, Hh saw see Makoto on the ground, he saw blood and heard the cracking of bones. He saw Makoto struggle to breathe…

'Rin.. Rin…' he heard someone, 'RIN…' someone shook him, and he opened his eyes. His eyes burned from the light, his adrenaline now fully worn off. He saw a pair of blue eyes looking very, very concerned. Haru.

'Haru…Haru…!' Rin let his tears fall freely, he let himself be vulnerable and he didn't care. He was scared. He hugged Haru and cried. Haru, was scared now, what happened to Makoto for Rin to cry like this.

Haru then recalled his memory from the time Makoto almost died (refer to my other story Drowning J). Makoto awoke a couple of weeks later, but was not quite the same, his fear of the ocean developed once again. His smile was not as bright as before. Haru knew, and yet still Makoto will try his best to give him the brightest smile, saying Daijobu. Haru knew, that Makoto would never be the same again. Would this incident be the same as before, would it change his brother more, change his wide smile, warm hearted Makoto? He shuddered to think and snapped awake from the memory and his ill thoughts.

He then tried to calm the crying Rin though his own hands were trembling, he needed to know what exactly happened to his brother.

"Rin, what happened?"


End file.
